A Change of Face
by Got Insanity
Summary: Hermione is about to find out a secret about her life.. and it will change everything.


Notes: Welcome to Chapter One of 'A Change of Face'. Written by moiself, Ashlea G. =D Will, I truly hope you do enjoy. And, all of the characters you recognize are not mine. Though.. what girl doesn't wish they own Draco? :D He'll be mine soon.. all mine! Now, review people! I will NOT put another chapter out until I get some reviews. Oh! And the -- - things willl he setting/time changes!  
  
The moon shone softly down on the Granger home. It was nearly midnight, and most of the contents of the house were sound asleep. Except Hermione.  
  
The bushy haired girl had her eyes locked on the clock. 'Soon enough, Head Girl.. soon enough,' she would mutter to herself. The reassuring, confident whispers were all that were keeping the girl awake.  
  
With a quick sigh, Hermione shifted positions a bit, and exhaled, the metallic ringing sound echoing softly in her ears. 'Finally,' Hermione thought, almost wanting to leap from her sitting position that she had so comfortably found on her bed. Hermione was now seventeen. Young, and old at the same time.  
  
Finally, with a tired yawn, Hermione had stopped whispering to herself, and tucked herself beneath the soft, feathery blankets. It would be morning in but a few hours, and Hermione had no idea that it would be the most important morning of her life.  
  
-- -  
  
The sun's soft rays came into the room like a blanket of welcomed warmth, wrapping itself around the room's inhabitants.  
  
Stretching out, in a catlike motion, the girl sat up. Something was different.. Hermione couldn't pin point it, but she could feel it. Something was different. Like most mornings, in a terrible attempt to straighten her it, Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "Oh god.." she mumbled, barely audible to anyone that would be listening. The bushy, frizzy hair had been replaced by soft, smooth, luscious deep raven curls that cascaded to just past her well-shaped shoulders.  
  
"MOTHER!" Hermione bellowed with all her might.  
  
Katherine Granger poked her head in the door, to see her raven-haired beauty of a daughter. She looked back her at husband briefly. "It's time," she whispered in direction of her spouse. "Hermione, dear. Get dressed and meet us in the parlor. We have some disrupting news to tell you."  
  
--  
  
-  
  
One by one, down the stairs she went, her hand dragging softly against the banister, her feet making a small rubbing sound on the polish mahogany wood.  
  
"Hermione darling," Katherine crocked, rising from her place on the lavender couch.  
  
Hermione simply gave a curt nod, and sat down opposite her parents. What was she supposed to do? Smile, and pretend she knew what the hell was going on? Yeah right! The girl was as lost as a polar bear in Hawaii.  
  
"I'm not going to try to keep you waiting, 'Mione. Me.. and your.. well, your father. Actually, we aren't your real parents." Katherine gave her 'daughter' a innocent smile. "You were adopted, Hermione."  
  
Hermione's once emotionless expression turned cold. Her newly acquired china blue eyes turned a dark shade of purple. Why had they not told her before? Were they waiting for her to find out on her own? But instead of blowing up, Hermione racked her brain for an alternate action, when..  
  
--  
  
-  
  
It was still early morning over the newfound Riddle House. Well, they didn't call it the Riddle House. They found other names for their little operation. And if they did call it that, the ministry would stick their overgrown noses into Tom's business.  
  
"Lucius," said Tom, who looked like he had in the Chamber, though he was a slight bit older. "It's the day.. my daughter's seventeenth birthday."  
  
Lucius nodded in an understanding fashion, gazing at his master. "And what do you wish of me, master? I am yours to command."  
  
Tom laughed his signature evil laugh, and eyed Lucius. "Go find her. You know whom she is.." he paused. "Her current name is Hermione Granger."  
  
Lucius could have sworn his jaw had fallen to the floor. The Granger girl? The know-it all mudblood Gryffindor? Well.. is she was Tom's daughter, she'd have to be half or pure. Which ever of the two. But.. mudblood Granger? "The Granger girl, Tom?" he babbled, still not entirely believing the thing he heard. "But.. your and Rhiannon's daughter died.. didn't she Tom?"  
  
Tom shook his head. "No. She didn't die. You should know that! I have told you the story before. But once you hear it again, go find my daughter."  
  
--  
  
-  
  
The loud BANG erupted into the house. First thing Hermione could think of was, to whip her wand form her pocket. She'd been rather fond of carrying it around, as the girl knew Voldemort would send his death eater's out. But.. her fingers went numb when they say the figure in the doorway..  
  
But she didn't remember much after that. It went black.. all around her. 


End file.
